


I dare you

by ShimmySebooty



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom!jiusng, Degrading so some degree, Dom/sub Undertones, Help, Hickeys, I Wrote This Like A Year Ago, Jisung don't know how to pick up after himself, Kinda hate sex, Lee Minho is not havin Jisung's shit, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Protected Sex, Smut, Top!Minho, dom!Minho, idk - Freeform, idk how to tag, it was kinda ironically used tho, lube was used, okay onto the real tags, slight slut shaming, smut is hard to write dudes, sub!jisung, they use daddy and I want to throw up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmySebooty/pseuds/ShimmySebooty
Summary: Jisung don't know how to pick up after himself and Minho's not having it
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 180





	1. Late nights and scrap lyrics

**Author's Note:**

> Heya this is meeee idk what to write since this is my first published ao3 fic n honestly I'm scared but issok

Here they were again, probably the fourth time this week.

  
Jisung and Minho had known each other for many years, you'd think that they would be best friends with no conflicts right?

  
Wrong.

  
While they were very close, the two of them always found something to argue about. This time, it was about Jisung and how he scattered papers with song lyrics all over the place. And Minho was not having it.

  
"I just don't see why you have to leave them everywhere. Just put them in a drawer or something." Minho said with an annoyed look on his face, the problem had such a simple solution.  
"That's what I do to the ones worth keeping," Jisung said, pointing at one of his drawers from where he was sitting at his desk. "Why would I keep-"

  
"Then just throw the others away." Minho interrupted him with a cold voice, throwing his hands up. "I'm sick of picking up all of your stuff after you."

  
Jisung rolled his eyes, he was getting annoyed at the situation. Especially at how this was different from their usual arguments. This time, Minho was calm. He was controlling the situation. Which was something unusual, it was often Minho that lost his cool and ended up shouting with red ears, and Jisung didn't know how to feel about it.

  
"I pick them up after a while. So just ignore it."

  
"It's hard to just 'ignore it' when your papers cover the entire floor." To prove his point Minho pointed at the floor, which of course, was hard to see due to all the lyrics laying all over it.  
Jisung opened his mouth to say something, but for the moment his brain had decided to shortcut and leave him with nothing smart to say. Minho made a sound that sounded dangerously close to a low chuckle and his face heated up, which honestly, made him even more annoyed.

  
He violently turned around in his chair. Now face to face with Minho. They stared at each other. Minho's eyes were unreadable while Jisung guessed his own were filled with rage.  
"Have nothing? Mr Freestyle expert?" Minho gave him a mocking grin. "You could just do as I say and pick up your shit."

  
"Fuck off." Jisung hissed, furious with himself. Did his brain overheat or something?

  
"That's all you got?" Minho sounded gleeful and stepped closer to Jisung, leaning in so their faces were closer. Minho's hand sneaked up to grab his jaw, making the other unable to look away.  
"Give me an excuse, Sungie."

  
Jisung felt how his face got hotter, spreading up to his ears. But now it wasn't only from rage. It was because of the demanding power of Minho's voice. It irritated him, but at the same time it also, in a weird way

  
Turned him on.

  
"I-I--" He sputtered out. Scrambling to regain his footing. Why the fuck did he find it hot?

  
"Are you such a neat freak that everything has to be perfect for you to function?" Jisung spat. Satisfied with his insult.  
But his satisfaction was short-lived. Because Minho quickly grabbed him by his hoodie and yanked him to the bed. Pressing him down to a lying position. Sitting on his stomach, effectively pinning him down.

  
"A middle school insult?" Minho's voice seemed more amused than offended. Arrogant.

  
"Oh shut up." Jisung tried to get up only to be pushed down again.

  
"To me, it doesn't look like you're in charge here. Does it?" Minho grinned leaning closer to his face. Still having that composed, unreadable expression. Dickhead.  
Jisung sighed and dropped his head back into the mattress.

"I hate you."

  
"Do you now?"

  
Jisung once again tried to get Minho off of him but failed. Which resulted in him shooting a glare at the elder.

  
"Get off."

  
"Or what?"

  
He felt the rage move through his body. Why did he have to piss him off so much yet look so fucking hot while doing it?  
Jisung got caught in his frustration and forgot about Minho's question until he felt the other grab his collar and pulling him up, moving so he now was seated on his lap.

  
"Or what?"

  
"Get off or I'll kiss you."

  
"We both know you aren't brave enough to do that, Sungie."

  
God Jisung hated that nickname, he hated how Minho looked so pleased. He hated how his face was unreadable. He hated that stupid. Fucking. Grin seated on those perfect lips.  
Jisung grabbed Minho by the back of his neck and pushed their lips together. To his surprise Minho didn't pull back, instead, he kissed back.  
It soon turned into a heated make-out session, Jisung lost dominance almost immediately. Getting pushed back into the mattress.

  
Jisung didn't want to think about what was happening. Why did he let Minho take control. How he let out an unabashed moan into the kiss. Not how Minho sneaked his hand under his hoodie and trailed over his chest.

  
He didn't want to think about why he enjoyed it. When Minho finally pulled back for air both boys were breathing heavily.

  
"Now pick up and throw away all your scrapped lyrics, Han Jisung," Minho said, wiping the saliva from his lips with his sleeve.

  
"yoU KNOW WHAT MAKE ME-" Jisung started when the door flew open and Jeongin peaked his head in, saw the position they were in and let out an angry groan.  
"FIRST FELIX AND CHANGBIN AND NOW YOU TWO? REALLY!? WHAT'S WITH THIS HOUSE AND HORNY TEENAGERS!?" He slammed the door again, leaving the two of them at a loss of words before bursting out in laughter, momentarily forgetting about their argument.

  
\-------------  
It had been about two weeks since the little 'incident' and both of them seemed to get along a little better. At least their arguments had been reduced to about two times a week. To everyone's surprise, Jisung had started to pick up after himself, well, more than before.

  
It was late at night and the two of them decided that they should watch a movie. The rest was either not home or had shut themselves into their rooms, headphones on because that was the only way you could get sleep in this household.

  
And that's where the argument started.

  
"Why can't we watch this movie?" Jisung complained

  
"BecAUSE WE'VE WATCHED THAT MOVIE THOUSANDS OF TIMES."

  
"And?"

  
"We basically know it to the second so why watch it again?" Minho pointed out.

  
"It's still good, and you just like mystery movies."

  
"Mystery movies are good."

  
"No, they're not."

  
Minho turned on the couch to look at Jisung.

  
"Say that again."

  
"No."

  
"Fine, but can we watch another movie that we haven't seen yet?"

  
"There are no good movies," Jisung stated, scrolling through the different movies displayed on the screen.

  
"Just let me choose a movie," Minho said, reaching to take the remote from Jisungs hand.

  
"What no!" Jisung said, jumping up from the couch with the remote in his hands.

  
"Just give it to me." Minho got up from the couch as well, backing Jisung up against the wall.

  
"Make me."

  
Minho rolled his eyes, pausing for a moment before looking at Jisung. A smug smile now present.  
"Maybe I should just kiss you into submission again, worked pretty well last time." He teased, one eyebrow crocked comically.

  
Jisung froze, mentally cursing himself out as he felt his cheeks get warm.

  
"As if, I let you." He said, turning his face away from Minho.

  
"Hm? Considering the sounds you were making it sounded like you enjoyed it." Minho leaned in closer to him and grinned mockingly, "Don't tell me you get off on that, having the person you 'hate' dominate you?"

  
Well fuck, now Jisungs face felt like it was burning again. Why the hell did Minho have to cause this reaction from him?  
Jisung couldn't say that he hadn't thought about it. But no way in hell he would admit it.

  
"If you don't answer I'm assuming I'm right." He leaned in closer, their foreheads touched. Then their lips were almost touching.

  
"Kiss me, Lee Minho, I fucking dare you." Jisung hissed out against Minho's lips

  
And so it happened again. Jisung got pressed against the wall while Minho explored his mouth, but this time Jisung fought back more. Determined to not give in as easily, which resulted in his arms getting roughly pinned above his head.

  
Minho moved quickly, in no time he moved his free hand over Jisungs torso to play with his nipples. Jisung let out a whine

  
All he could do was focus on the kiss, trying his best to win dominance but it was hard with the advantage Minho had. He tried to catch Minho off guard by biting on his bottom lip. Minho finally pulled back, blood making his lips look even redder.

  
Minho looked at him with an entertained smile, pressing his hands against Jisung's wrists harder. Making the boy groan.  
"You can do whatever you want, I'll still be the one in charge."

  
Minho leaned in and softly placed kisses on Jisungs neck and collar bones.

  
"If you don't want it you should fight back more," Minho said, Jisung heard the arrogance in his voice. The words broke him out of the trance he was in.  
He tried to free his arms once again, but of course, Minho's grip was really strong. So he resorted to trying to kick him.  
But that didn't work. Honestly, Jisung didn't think it would work. But instead of just failing to kick him, Minho quickly removed his hand from Jisung's chest to grab his thigh, wrapping his leg around his waist.

  
"That didn't work out," Minho said in a matter of factually manner.

  
"Oh god I hate yo-AHh" Jisung started but got cut off by himself moaning one octave too high when Minho pressed his thigh against his growing erection.  
"Mhm, keep telling yourself that."

  
Jisung felt how Minho let go of his wrist to snake his arm around his back, pulling him closer while grinding his thigh against Jisung's crotch.  
Jisung's head fell to the crook of Minho's neck. Muffled moans coming from him as he held onto Minho's arms in an attempt to ground himself. Without warning Minho's hands grabbed the back of Jisung's things and lifted him, wrapping his legs around him before beginning to walk to their shared room.

  
To say Jisung was a mess was an understatement. Face red and heavy breathing, his eyes were glazed over. Already looking wrecked. Minho threw him on his bed and crawled up to him, connecting their lips.

  
"Fuck you," Jisung said between breaths when they parted for air.

  
"I was thinking about fucking you," Minho said, slipping his hand into Jisung's pants. "And you would let me."

  
"Like hell I would." Jisung hissed, but Minho had grabbed his member, causing him to throw his head back and whine.

  
"You were saying?" Minho taunted, continuing to stroke him painfully slowly.

  
Jisung was unable to answer, all he could do was to try his hardest to keep all the sounds from escaping. Minho seemed to notice this and sped up a little while leaning down, licking the shell of the others ear seductively.

  
"Just let go, we both know you want it." Minho purred, his hand moving from Jisung's dick to go slide to his lower back, slowly moving down to his ass, giving it a light squeeze. Jisung grabbed the sheets tightly, a loud whine slipping out. He quickly moved his hand to cover his mouth. Holy hell this entire situation was embarrassing, but only for him. Jisung closed his eyes and wished he could disappear from reality.

  
Minho kept his hand on Jisungs ass, squeezing it once in a while to watch how the other desperately tried to keep all the noises inside of him. It was amusing to watch because it was too apparent to Minho that Jisung had wanted him, and if he didn't, He would've been stopped a long time ago. Jisung felt how Minho had stopped, and he found himself wondering why. He cracked one eye open to see how the other stared at him. Their eyes met and Minho winked at him before shifting on the bed, leaning to the side and opening his bedside table. He took something out that Jisung didn't have to see to know what it was.

  
"Okay, before we go any further you need to tell me you want this," Minho said and leaned down, Pulling Jisungs hand away from his mouth before kissing him again softly.  
Jisung took a few deep breaths, forcing himself to calm down.

  
“Y-yes I want this now kiss me again.” He practically growled before pulling Minho against him in another heated kiss.  
Jisung involuntarily moaned into the kiss and his arms moved up to wrap themselves around Minho's neck. Jisung didn't think about what he was doing. It was like his body moved on his own, but at this point, he didn't care. Jisung wanted Minho. And he wanted him now. He bucked his hips up, making Minho groan and pull back. He looked down at Jisung and smiled.  
"Someone's needy, you want me that bad?"

  
He grabbed the other's hair, pulling him back harshly. Jisung whimpered. "then beg for it."

  
Jisung breathed out, trying to look up only for his hair to be pulled harder to keep him down. He felt how Minho moved his other hand down to tease a finger around Jisung's hole.

  
"Well?"

  
That's when Jisung lost his sense of pride and self-respect. The only thing that mattered was to get Minho inside of him as soon as possible.

  
"P-Please Minho, I want you. Hurry your ass up and get inside me. You don't have to prep me please just- I'll do whatever you want." Tears of desperation started to form at the edges of his eyes. He blinked before continuing his babbling.

  
"Just do something. I'm fucking begging you. Goroughidontcare, I'llevencallyoudaddyorsomeotherkinkyshit-" he got cut off by Minho roughly pressing a finger into him, his body started twitching and he gasped for air.

  
"You'd do what?" He smirked, crooking his finger. But not pressing too far in because there was no lube. yet.

  
Jisung didn't answer, he was a whimpering, panting mess at the moment. Minho sighed, letting go of his hair to reach for the lube bottle. Jisung didn't move. breathing shallowly. Minho quickly slicked up his fingers and returned to Jisung's entrance. he pushed one finger inside and pushed around a little. Jisung jerked up, not accustomed to the foreign feeling.  
"M-Minho--" He took a deep breath. "Hurry up."

  
Minho stopped his movements, he looked down at Jisung, visibly considering something. He made up his mind and grabbed Jisungs throat, not hard enough to choke him. But it did restrict his breathing abilities. He let out a choked mewl, looking up at Minho with teary eyes.

  
Minho moved his face closer to him, a dark look on his face.

  
"That's daddy to you Sungie." He purred, stabbing his finger deeper into him. Earning a high pitched whine. "Sungie, What did you want me to do?"  
Jisung whimpered, tightly clutching the sheets.

  
"Daddy, I-I want you, Inside." He managed to breath out.

  
"Okay, Seungie. Whatever you want." He smiled before pushing another finger in, stretching him out. Jisung Had gotten more responsive, his moans getting louder and more breathy. When his hips had started to meet Minho's fingers Minho pulled out, chuckling lowly at the whine Jisung let out.

  
Then things happened faster. Minho got rid of all their clothes. Before Jisung knew it the head of Minho's cock pressed against him. He lifted his head from the mattress, locking eyes with Minho.

  
without warning, Minho pushed his head through the ring of muscle. Jisung tried to jerk away from the sudden semi painful stretch. What stopped him was Minho's hand that held onto his waist.

  
"Not so fast baby," Minho grunted, slowly pushing the rest in.

  
"AH- D-daddy!" Jisung half moaned half screamed, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was holding the sheets.  
After getting buried in Jisungs tight heat. Minho bottomed out, giving Jisung some time to adjust.  
When Jisung's breathing had become stable Minho started to move, slowly at first before gradually speeding up. Jisung moaned, throwing his arms around his neck and pulling him down closer, nails digging into Minho's shoulders.

  
Then it happened, Minho angled Jisungs hips in a specific way before thrusting in. Jisung arched off the bed, pressing into Minho as he let out a pornographic moan.  
"You like that Seungie?" Minho asked, continuing to move. "Like being fucked open by someone you supposedly 'hate'?"  
Jisung felt how his vision blurred around the edges. the heat in his stomach becoming almost too much.  
"Fuck, daddy! Right there." He whimpered.

  
Minho sped up, even more, hitting the prostate every time, his pride swelling at how the other looked.  
"You're a wreck Sungie, you should see yourself, moaning like a slut" He thrusted in harder relishing in the sound the other made. "You've really let yourself go."  
Minho felt that he couldn't last much longer, so he moved to wrap his fingers around Jisung's length, determined to not be the first to come.  
Jisung was already sensitive from all the stimulation he had received. So when he felt Minho's hand on his member he could almost cum immediately.  
"You wanna come baby?" Minho asked, Slowing his pace down.

  
"Y-yes daddy," Jisung said barely audible, tears of pleasure dripping from his eyes.  
Minho started to jerk him as he sped up again, timing his strokes with his thrust. Jisung was finished in no time, cumming while moaning a mix of Minho's name and 'daddy'  
Minho wasn't far behind to finish, He just had to look down at Jisung to lose it.

  
He pulled out, taking the condom off him and beginning to stroke himself. releasing on Jisungs stomach before collapsing beside him. Both laid there trying to catch their breaths. Minho lazily grabbed a cloth on the floor and threw it at Jisung so he could clean himself up. After getting cleaned up and throwing the cloth somewhere Jisung turned to look at Minho who had put on his shirt and boxers.

  
Minho turned towards him, giving him a dopey smile before bending down to pick up some random shirt for Jisung.  
"sit up," he ordered and Jisung did as told, letting Minho dress him before getting pulled into Minho's warm chest.  
They stayed so for a while in comfortable silence before Jisung spoke up.

  
"I still hate you, just so you know." He mumbled against Minho's chest.

  
His comment made the other laugh, hugging him tighter.

  
"Is that so? well, then get ready to hate me even more Sungie."


	2. three things for sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung knows three things for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello chapter 2 here and YES I am alive lol just had to adjust with online school and the whole thing that's happening
> 
> Stay safe and wash your hands

Han Jisung might not know everything, but he knows three things for sure. 1. Minho was really hot. 2. Minho wants to fuck him. And 3. He wants to be fucked by Minho.

Of course, Jisung would never actually admit that, even though it had already happened once. And then the make-out sessions that had become almost too frequent. To be honest, Jisung wasn't sure if he even hated the boy. But he refused to think his feelings were anything else. Which is something the other had noticed and now was frequently bugging him about. Their encounters had become more, sensual?

The rest didn't seem to mind as their arguments had almost disappeared entirely. But Jisung minded, mostly for the reason that he had lost control over his reactions around the other. Every time he thought he did something in his favour, Minho flipped it and dumped his plan over him. But the thing that bugged him the most was the dominant vibe Minho projected. The aura Minho had when he was alone with Jisung resembled the aura he got when he danced.

He spun mindlessly in his chair, he'd been spending most of his day there. Just spinning and trying to figure out his feelings and the situation.

Jisung saw himself as a relatively controlled and strong person, so when someone as Minho could just kiss him once and he'd become a horny mess there was a problem. But what type of problem?

His thoughts halted when he heard the door close. He knew that the only person it could be was Minho, so he decided to ignore him, he just kept spinning around in his office chair. Looking at the ceiling.

He couldn't keep it up for that long. He knew Minho was staring at him, it was as if he could feel it. He carefully guided his eyes down from the ceiling and was not surprised when they locked with the older boy sitting on the bed.

Minho had a look in his eye, a glint that only meant one thing. He quickly darted his eyes somewhere else. Not today.

Jisung could almost hear the dancer smile. He felt his heart beating faster, something was going to happen. And so it did, a hand stopped his spinning so now he was staring into Minho's eyes again. This time Jisung managed to keep a composed face, pretending as if the other’s eyes weren't piercing into his skull. At least until the older gave him a cocky grin. That's when his facade dropped. The split-second a confused expression took over his face Minho took action. Quickly pulling him up from the chair and sitting down on the bed. Effectively making Jisung stumble 

and fall onto his lap.

Jisung's face heated up and he tried to quickly get off the other. But Minho was quick to grab his thighs and pull him down. Thighs now pressing against either side of the olders hips.

As Jisung got pulled down he harshly grabbed Minho's shoulders, afraid to lose balance. He halted his movements and took a second to process their position, when it went through his brain his face got even hotter. Minho seemed to bask in the youngers panic. Jisung felt how a pair of warm hands trailed from his buckled knees up to his mid-thigh. Squeezing the muscle, before moving up to grab the other’s hips.

Jisung finally broke the silence.

"Okay, what are you doing?" He tried again to quickly stand up, and this time he got further, he was able to stand up before he got spun around, arms snaking around his waist. Preventing any attempt to escape.

"I'm teasing you," Minho whispered into his neck way too seductive for him to handle.

Jisung tried to wiggle away before giving up, subconsciously pressing back against the others warm chest. He felt how one of the arms let go in favour to move up to twirl a lock of his hair.

"Dark blue suits you," Minho stated in a low tone, hand mindlessly leaving his hair to the base of his throat. Gently pressing him closer.

Jisung could feel how his nervousness started to build up. Minho calmly exhaling so close to his ears made the hairs on his neck stand up.

This was a bit different from their usual meetings, Minho was for one, much more gentle and patient. Every move had some type of softness behind it. Jisung gulped, this was way too intimate for him to remain controlled.

Although Jisung couldn't say he disliked it, he hoped that Minho would go back to his usual rough ways. That was something he was used to and, even while not wanting to admit it, something he very much liked.

Either Minho had noticed how tense the other was, or he could read thoughts. His hand moved up Jisung's throat, his grip was very loose but Jisung it felt like he was going to choke. Mostly from anticipation and nervousness. Minho pressed against him more so his lips almost touched the shell of his ear.

"You're very tense. Let me guess, you think something is going to happen?"

Jisung could tell by the tone of his voice that something was, indeed, going to happen.

Before he could even think of an answer a knock on the door interrupted them. Minho let out a displeased sound and let go of him, pointing at the bed before going to the door. Jisung mindlessly complied and sat down, looking at Minho's back and trying to figure out who he was talking to.

After a quick conversation, Minho turned around again to look Jisung in the eyes. He seemed pleased that Jisung was sitting on the bed as he instructed. A slight smile forming. He sat down next to him before falling back. pulling Jisung down so he laid with his head on the other’s chest.

"The others are going out for dinner, I said we were staying behind." He looked at Jisung and smiled, "Now, let us get back to my question. Do you think something is going to happen?"

Jisung felt how his face heated up again, now he had to come up with an answer.

"Uh, I mean. I don't know?" He finished the sentence weakly, looking at Minho for some type of help.

He got a low sigh before he could feel how he got hugged closer, he looked up, at least Minho looked like he was enjoying the situation.

"Then, do you  _ want _ something to happen?" Now Minho had begun to go back to his old ways, Jisung could feel how a more assertive aura took over.

Jisung held his breath and closed his eyes, anything could happen right now. But one thing was for sure, Minho's demanding voice was a huge turn on for him. He could feel how the other grew inpatient, in the span of a second Minho moved so he was pressing Jisung's wrists into the mattress.

"Sungie, I want you to answer." He lifted one of his legs and began forcing it down between Jisung's. He leaned in closer. "Or else I might have to punish you."

Jisung let out a stutter before he started to scramble to form a sentence. His ears tinted red. "I- something to happen? Like-- wha- uh, I do-?"

Before he said something that made sense Minho leaned down and kissed him. Rough and passionately, Jisung melted into it. Not even trying to gain dominance, he felt how Minho smiled against his lips. He broke the kiss in favour to hoist Jisung's legs up to his waist. Minho didn't wait before releasing his arms to undo his pants.

"Oh? What's this?" Minho said amused, pressing his hand against Jisung's growing hard-on.

"Shut up," Jisung mumbled, embarrassed.

Minho let out a scoff, going back down to place kisses on the other’s neck. Jisung moaned breathlessly and pressed into the feeling, he felt how his hands got pinned over his head again. But he didn't care.

Minho licked a stripe from his collarbone up his neck.

Jisung was caught up in the feeling, starting to rock his hips down to feel more. He heard Minho let out a growl and he got a small bite before Minho's free hand grabbed his hip harshly.

"Stop moving."

Jisung froze immediately, feeling how Minho slowly raised himself to a sitting position.

"Sit up."

Jisung opened and closed his mouth, but he didn't dare to disobey the order. He quickly sat up. His eyes met with Minho's, but his gaze was way too powerful so he quickly averted them. Instead, focusing on his shoulder. He could feel his heart picking up speed. Trying his best to avoid Minho's face, but he didn't miss the grin the other was wearing.

The few seconds were enough for Jisung to start to get nervous, he was nervously fidgeting with the hem of his hoodie.

He felt Minho look him up and down, before speaking up.

"Take off your hoodie."

Jisung quickly complied, wanting to get out of this situation as soon as possible.

He looked Minho in the eyes and saw how his eyes were shining with satisfaction. He furrowed his eyebrows, what was he planning?

Minho simply put his hand out in an inviting way. But his face had that mocking grin.

"Come here."

Jisung seemed to snap back from his trance. Coming back to the sense that he got irritated by the other’s mocking behaviour.

"No." He said, his voice gaining back some of the strength from before, but he couldn't hide the tremble or uncertainty.

"No?" Minho smiled, before once again grabbing him. Changing the position so Jisung was now seated on his lap.

"Are you sure?"

Jisung gasped as he felt lips on his chest, Minho moved up to the sensitive spot he had found last time. Jisung tried his best to contain the moans but it was getting harder. His hands moved up to grab at Minho's hair.

Minho moved his hands down his sides to pull down Jisung's underwear and pants. Jisung helpfully lifted his hips so they were easier to take off. Minho leaned forward so they fell over on the bed, Jisung now laying with his back against the mattress. Minho moved up to kiss the boy, who turned dizzy from it. He could feel how a hand ventured down, soon enough, a finger was teasingly pressing against his hole.

Jisung broke the kiss, panting into the other’s mouth. Minho moved up to look down at him.

"You know Sungie, I never really took you for such a sub, but here we are."

Jisung felt how the finger disappeared, but then Minho shoved three fingers into his mouth. Jisung got the message and started to lick around them. Minho took his other hand and wrapped it around Jisung's member, gaining a muffled moan.

"But I gotta say, you look so hot like this."

He leaned down and kissed his hip, slowly moving up to his stomach.

"Desperate."

He moved to the side of his ribs.

"All red for me."

Minho playfully bit at the skin, making Jisung let out a little mewl.

"Just begging to be fucked."

He pulled his fingers out from Jisung's mouth, pressing one digit against him again. He moved his head up Jisung's ear.

"Right baby?"

All Jisung could do was nod, holding the bed sheets tightly. He felt how one finger entered him, all the way to the knuckle. He threw his head back and whined, twitching.

"Say it, Sungie." Minho taunted going back to kissing his collar bones while working his finger inside.

Once again, Jisung gave up on trying to hold back. He let go of the pride he had left.

"Please- please get inside me. Ahh, I want you- to fuck me."

Tears had formed at the edges of his eyes. When Minho let out a pleased groan and pushed another finger, spreading him open, they began to run down his face. He could feel Minho place a kiss on his temple before moving back slightly.

"Good baby, now, let’s try this again."

Minho sat back on his heels, fingers still inside. He used his free hand to tap Jisung's side, signalling him to look up.

"Come here, Sungie." Minho gave him a smirk. "Or I won't fuck you."

Jisung quickly jerked up to sit, almost falling down as right then Minho's fingers pressed against his prostate. He snapped his jaw shut to prevent any loud moans before slowly getting up.

Minho smiled at him, placing his hand on Jisung's waist to pull him closer. He pressed against Jisung's sensitive spot once more before pulling his fingers out. Jisung let out a whimper before dropping his head on the juncture between Minho's neck and shoulder. Arms shaking as he lifted them to hold onto Minho's shirt.

"Now hurry up and get inside me. You fucking tease."

Minho chuckled, quickly pulling Jisung's hair up so he could kiss him. Then things happened quickly, all of a sudden Jisung's face was pressed into the sheets, legs holding him up as he heard Minho rip a condom package. It didn't take long before a whimper escaped him, feeling how he got forced open.

When Minho was completely inside it didn't take long before he pulled out to slam back in. Barely giving Jisung time to adjust. All he could do was to push back, meeting the thrusts as sinful sounds escaped him.

"God, Sungie," Minho grunted out, sharply stopping his movements. Causing Jisung to cry out. "You act like such a whore when I give you what you want."

Minho rolled his hips again, a broken sob escaping from Jisung.

"I bet you'll come untouched. Would you like that?" Another thrust, "Orgasming from getting fucked so good?"

The younger couldn't form any coherent words, he simply shuddered and tried to push his hips back. Wanting to feel more. A moan got ripped from his throat when Minho suddenly pulled out and flipped him over.

Minho wrapped his arms around his waist, lifting him and sliding back in one fluid movement. Using the new leverage to fuck deeper into him.

Jisung frantically grabbed the others head and pulled him closer, legs wrapping around his waist, and hips rolling to meet with the thrusts. Minho took the chance to start sucking and biting at his neck.

"O-oh my god Mi-nho-" Jisung stuttered out, eyes rolling back as he got swallowed by pleasure. It felt like his skin was on fire, his muscles started to shake. Holy hell, it felt so good.

Minho forced his head up to Jisung's ear. "You're shaking, does it feel that good?"

With one precise thrust Jisung threw his head back, choking out a moan as his vision got blurry around the edges, he felt his release rapidly approaching.

A pleased grunt came from Minho as he sped up again. Jisung whined high pitched and his hands travelled down, nails digging into Minho's back and shoulders. The shirt protecting the older from bleeding because of it.

Jisung felt how his body started to twitch, Minho seemed to have noticed it too as he moved one hand up his spine to between his shoulder blades.

"Cum for me Sungie, be good."

Jisung cried out at that and let go, finally reaching his orgasm and slumping down. But Minho wasn't done yet, he hugged him tighter until he reached his limit, hips shuddering to a stop.

He looked up at Jisung, who had a fucked out glaze over his eyes, tear stains visible and some drool on the side of his mouth.

Jisung felt the others gaze and slowly moved to look at him, still slightly shaking.

Minho moved some of his hair away from his face, looking at him with a soft expression.

"Want to shower?"

Jisung nodded lazily, grimacing when Minho pulled out and threw the condom in the trash. Then he got lifted a little harshly which made him hiss.

"Careful idiot."

Minho looked at him with a grin.

" You gonna say that to someone that just gave you the fuck of your life?"

Jisung widened his eyes and looked away, his cheeks heating up. Minho just laughed, gave him a peck before starting to walk.

"I know you love me."

"Unfortunately I do," Jisung said before he could stop himself, he felt how Minho beamed, nudging him annoyingly.

"Say that again."

"Nevermind I hate you."


End file.
